


His little brother

by Aamu16



Series: Fixing Black Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sirius Black, Brotherly Love, Dark Sirius Black, Fix-It, Gen, Marauders' Era, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: “Next time I hear, see, or suspect that you had done anything to Regulus. Anything gentlemen, as much as a bad word is enough; that goes for you too ladies; I will wait until we get holidays and I will use you as my personal laboratory rats for Ancient Curses and Dark magic with very much pleasure. You will not know where, when or how… but I will.”





	His little brother

Sirius was a Marauder, a trickster, the shame of his family for being sorted in Griffindor. And while never a Black had been sorted in any House other than Slytherin; Sirius was still a Black, the Heir of the Black to be honest and as such he was well-versed in the Dark Arts and his kindness and forgiveness were lower than average.

It was Reg’s first year but he could imagine what he was going through, he went through that every day, the side-glances, the disdain he received from the students in the Tower, the fear… but that was at Griffindor, at Slytherin he imagined it was worse and they may have bullied Reg a bit too much.

He saw his suspicions confirmed when he had seen his brother’s red eyes and stained cheeks while he and James had been sneaking out of the Castle for the animagus’ daily practice. He was leaving the toilets and he looked incredibly upset and sad and depressed.

Regulus was Sirius’ baby brother; he had raised him until last year, and for Merlin’s beard that his little baby brother was going to have a good time at Hogwards.

So there he was, in front of Slytherin’s Dungeon’s entrance, being very pissed off and hissing the password (how did he get it? Let’s just say that his ‘Black’ was being especially prominent today). A very angry lion entered into the snakes’ nest and the first thing he saw was Reg, being bullied and at the verge of crying.

Sirius saw red.

“What do you think you are doing?” An astounded silence invaded the room, all the eyes that weren’t looking at him already turned to the elder of the Black’s brothers.

A brunette girl with a menacing smile walked to him, accompanied by Malfoy and two other guys that Sirius didn’t recognize.

“Hello Siri, what do you think _you_ are doing here?” Bellatrix asked, trying to take control and scare her cousin out of their common room. Then Regulus would be unable to trust his brother ever again for protect him.

“You can shut up that trap you have for mouth or we can repeat Yule’s dinner for a month Bellatrix.” The girl was stunned and turned pale all of sudden.

Last Yule she had bullied Regulus until he cried and Sirius found him sobbing in the garden… After the dinner she went upstairs to tease Regulus some more, there was Sirius, waiting for her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

After that, her foot ‘slipped’ and she ‘accidentally’ fell down the stairs out of the surprise of seeing him so suddenly and got startled, that what Sirius had told their relatives, but a simple fall does not break both your arms in three different places and twist your ankle too. Of course, that the only accidental injury was the twisted ankle.

The girl backed off and took Malfoy with her. Then things started to get serious.

“What do you want Black?” One of the bullies spitted, oblivious at Bella’s retreat and what did it mean.

“Reg, come here.” Regulus wanted to run to Sirius and hug him tightly, when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he stiffed all over. Sirius’ gaze turned a dull tone of gray, and Regulus started to shiver because that was the look his grandpa had when he something displeased him. Over the years he had learned that an angry Arcturus Black was one of the more fearsome creatures on Earth. “Remove your hand from my brother’s shoulder or I will not hesitate to break it in so many places that it is going to be easier make the bones disappear and have them growing again.”

“As if you have done it before.” One laughed nervously, Sirius’ face lighten up with a very creepy and sadistic smile.

“And who says I did not?” The next moment Regulus was running into his big brother’s protective arms. “You will be all right now Reg, I will protect you.” he whispered to his baby brother’s ear. He was planning to sneak him into the dorm and he would tear apart the Fat Lady’s portrait if needed to achieve it. No one was bullying Reg ever again, over his dead body.

“Next time I _hear_ , _see_ , or _suspect_ that you had done anything to Regulus. Anything gentlemen, as much as a bad word is enough; that goes for you too ladies; I will wait until we get holidays and I will use you as my personal laboratory rats for Ancient Curses and Dark magic with very much pleasure. You will not know where, when or how… but I _will_.” His eyes so dark they almost looked black. “Do not mess with a Black, ever; much less with the Heir. Now, if you excuse us.”

Sirius got out with a very surprised Regulus and his exit was followed by a very frightened Bellatrix and a fearful Malfoy… as the whole Slytherin household in there was.

.

“Okay, from now on and until I think is safe or you want to go back, you’re sleeping with me, eating with me and spending the breaks with me.” He told Regulus as they made their way to Griffindor’s Tower. Regulus beamed at the thought of being close with his big brother again.

.

A very nasty rumor had come to Dumbledore’s ears. That Mister Sirius Black had threatened the Slytherin students for pranking his younger brother, Mister Regulus Black, a little bit as some of the upper-class students always did in the first months.

And would not be possible because he was always hanging out with Mister Potter and even if he himself was a problematic child he wouldn’t do something so harsh, his parents or the students would have sent him word of it.

Of course, that had nothing to do with Mister Regulus Black recent behavior, always near his big brother and the rest of the ‘Marauders’ as they called themselves. Anyway, they would drift apart with the passing years, he was sure, or maybe Mister Black was more Slytherin that anyone thought.

Oh, it was tea-time already.

What Dumbledore didn’t know and would never know was that the Fat Lady had let Regulus sleep and enter the dorm for the entire first year and most of the second.

.

When James opened the door, a few years later, in the middle of the night and saw at Sirius being supported by Regulus both with several big perfectly visible bruises and nothing with them except their wands and the clothes they were wearing; he tighten his lips and hugged them carefully before he let them in.

From one day to the next he had gotten two brothers who were an odd mix of Slytherin and Griffindor, and even if they didn’t quite fit in any of those categories they complemented each other as the founders of Hogwards had (because, let’s be honest, Sirius was loyal as a Hufflepuf and Regulus knowledge-thirsty as a Ravenclaw).


End file.
